starlight moonbright
by Maeglin Telemar
Summary: when a warrior is lost and needs support he finds it in the strangest of places into the darkness of the human soul its a hpll fic rated m for some explicit references and mentions of child abuse be warned its a very dark fic with the intent to be mournfu
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the poor spelling and grammar I have cerebral palsy so can't proof read for toffee. I owe my long suffering Beta loads. Much love and respect for you Aphy Snape sorry for making you decipher the spider scrawl I call writing.

I don't even own the shirt on my back! And if I wrote the books number 7 would be out by now and I would have total control of the films so Daniel bloody radclife would not get his grubby mitts on even an extra's role mwaa haa haaa Ha.

Starlight Moon bright 

Luna lay on her bed sweating, shaking with fear in the middle of the night as another of her "uncles" redressed gathering his clothes from her floor.

Silently screaming, "help me please Someone Anyone. Harry."

Flashback 

_Luna screamed as he drove into her, harder and harder, again and again violating his best friends child._

_The drunk grunted as he came before with an unsteady flick of his wand he gathered up his clothes from their positions strewn across the room. His cloak was on her desk on top her diary of what had happened on that fateful night at the Department of Mysteries._

_He kissed her gently on the cheek and slurred drunkenly, "goodnight angel and remember this is our little secret."_

End of flashback 

As soon as her "uncle" left Luna lying prone on her bed she began to cry, using a pillow to mop and muffle the burning tears streaming down her face.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up, she walked unsteadily to her desk acutely aware of the warm trickle of crimson leaking from her sex.

She drew a sheet of lilac notepaper from her desk drawer, taking up her thestral quill she began to write.

Dear Mother 

_I love you and miss you more than I can ever say. I am now about to start my 5th year, I am sure that you would be proud of the young woman I have become, I have found someone to give my love. I have seen the one I love go through the pain I felt when you left this plane for the one beyond the veil. Yes I am in love with one I cannot have. The Boy Who Lived. _

_Here is a diary of the suffering of my life. Daddy dearest is a drunkard and while he drowns himself in Ogden's, I have become the plaything of my "uncles". Used, abused and cast aside with no more thought than you or I would give to a chocolate frog wrapper._

_I have decided to end my pain hoping that somebody cares. I hope to die in the arms of the one I love._

Goodbye Mother 

_Love your daughter_

_Lana Artemis Lovegood_

Dear Harry 

_It's Luna I am sorry about the loss of "Snuffles" to beyond the veil. I hope you are well and coping with your muggle relatives and the pressures of the summer assignments for your 6th year. _

_I wish to thank you for you along with Ginervra and Neville have been able to look beyond the radish earrings and see Luna not Loony. _

_I am writing too say goodbye Harry for the last time, by the time you find me I shall be drawing my final breath. There are many things I regret not doing, not saying._

_And before I leave my world of pain forever I want you to know how I feel, to this end please find a portkey enclosed that will transport you to my "safe place" where I will go to gain peace. I'm sorry because I know how much you despise portkey travel._

_Just in case I am dead by the time you arrive I will tell you the secret burning in my chest. I love you, I love everything about you, your ebony hair your emerald eyes but most of all your unselfish caring nature._

_Since I first met you on the train I longed for you to show that you feel as I do that you loved me as more than a friend. The loyalty you show to friends touched my heart and so resigned too the fact I would never have what I desired, the elegant, dashing, caring Gryffindor seeker to hold me in his arms. I am content with the fact you saw me as a friend not just the dippy little Ravenclaw the rest see._

Goodbye my love 

Luna Artemis Lovegood

xxx

She reached behind her head and unhooked the butterbeer top necklace placing it into the envelope before addressing it to;

Harry Potter 

_The Smallest Bedroom _

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"Sol, I need you to take this letter to Harry Potter" she called her pure black owl from its hiding place.

She deftly fastened the letter to Sol's leg with a pure, purple silk ribbon.

At that moment hundreds of miles away in the depths of Surburbia Harry woke sweating from another dream of doom gloom and death.

_He found himself at the yule ball during the last dance with him cheek to cheek with the girl of his dreams. _

_The dream then took an awful twist as when Harry gained the courage to take her by the hand and left the hot stuffy great hall for a private chat in the grounds he became aware of the fact that he was alone, with a nervous queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach he walked to the edge of the forbidden forest._

There he was to see a sight that chilled him to the bone. He heard an creak, echoing through the trees he turned to follow the noise and found her still in her elegant, lilac ball gown, swinging in the breeze from a black hemp rope looped over the bough of the still Whomping Willow.

He thought that the dream had started quite well. He was aware of a warm wet feeling in his lap as he realised that he had had a wet dream over…

Luna Lovegood.

Before the images in his slumber turned from sweet and innocent, (well innocent for a seventeen year old lad.) into a horrific, twisted nightmare.

As he awoke screaming, he mentally thanked Remus for casting silencing wards on his room the last time he came to visit two weeks before.

There was an intense scratching at the window and Harry saw a black owl clinging on to his windowsill for dear life.

He opened the window before cupping his letting the miniature owl land on his wrist so he could bring the messenger inside to retrieve the letter.

He undid the bindings of the letter, before slitting it open with a peacock quill, he read his letter slowly and carefully.

His face fell and his heart jumped as he realised the impact of the words inscribed on the heavy vellum sheet.

He picked up the envelope from his desk and in despair threw it against the wall, as the packet hit the wall he heard a jangling sound from inside the envelope.

His curiosity getting the better of him he strode across the room and reached behind the backboard and grabbed at the paper entwined with Luna's butterbeer top necklace.

He tossed the packet onto the bed and poked through the crumpled pile and touched the necklace and felt that familiar tug at the navel that signifies a portkey trip.

When the ground solidified beneath Harrys feet he found himself in a n autumn forest which he found odd as it was august.

He walked along the path towards the centre of the wood following the signs that said

"Safe place" 

in Luna's flowing writing.

When he reached the clearing at the centre he found a lilac blanket spread over the warm ground strewn with golden leaves. On the blanket he found Luna's naked form curled up with a white dog eared ratty teddy, the scene looked for all the world like a normal sweet if slightly arousing (at least to Harry) scene. But if one looked a little closer they would see the deep scarlet gashes across Luna's wrists and forearms ad the deathly white pallor of the 15 year olds skin.

Harry threw off his black robes and wrapped the shivering girl up tightly before wandlessly healing the cuts on her arms.


	2. Mooncall

**Not mine it sucks if I owned it I would drive a veyron instead of an 80's moped**

Mooncall

"Thank the Gods' for emergency portkeys," thought Harry as he lifted Luna into his arms staining his cloak with her life as it brushed against her wounds.

"Phoenix Noir" he muttered as he clasped the medallion, given to him by Dumbledore tightly to his chest. There was a brilliant flash of crimson light and to the Order's shock he materialised into the kitchen of number 12 Grimauld Place.

Harry laid the prone body upon the table and without looking away from the girl he rescued, he asked in an imperious tone that discouraged protests

"I need a lit candle thread, a needle, bandages and any clean rags and spirits you can find."

"Listen here boy you aren't gonna treat her till we are sure she isn't a trap for us all," ranted Moody.

"Listen Alastor you paranoid old fool if we don't treat her now she will die! And we can't use magic because her body's magic will fight the treatment," retorted Harry

"Why you impudent whelp." Yelled Moody.

The rest of the order was too stunned to intervene in this verbal duel to quell the rapidly approaching storm.

"Mad-Eye sit down before I put you down" Threatened Harry.

"Stupi" the curse died on the ex aurors lips as Harry hit him across the temple with a wicked left hook and the scarred fool hit the floor with a dull thud.

Harry rubbed his knuckles absentmindedly and muttered in a tone audible to all the order members "Let that be a lesson to you all. No matter how you hit someone with one of these little beauties it will always hurt. Although a cushioning charm on your hand under the brass knuckles surely helps. And if you are interested come and have a word. And. I will **not** direct you To a Mme. Darkstar's shop where you can purchase such things and I will **not **show you how to use such devices that you may acquire"

"What" he said to the stunned faces have you never been down Knockturn Ally, it's a dangerous place and you can always carry protection." Harry looked at the faces surrounding him and added a hasty afterthought "Moody should wake up in an hour or so. But if not a bucket of ice water is far more effective than enervating the Muppet and serve as a far more effective lesson."

"Ooh ooh can I do it" cried Fred George and Tonks at the same time wearing identical evil smirks. But Harry ignored the mischief makers who blushed as they realised their shared impulse, reaching across the table and threading the needle he found waiting with a fine silk thread.

Grasping the needle he thrust it into thee candle flame and held it as its temperature rose. The order gasped as "The Boy Who Lived" held this piece of metal as it glowed red through white.

He nodded in satisfaction as it reached the desired temperature. To the horror of the pureblood members who watched him in abject terror and wonder, he began too sew up the gash in Luna's arm. The kitchen silent as he finished cleaning the wounds with vodka looted from the prone body of Alastor Moody and strips of cloth torn from the curtain.

Humming softly to himself, he stitched the jagged lines in the girl's flesh. He murmured "Thank Vor that the blade was sharp."

"Jesus" swore Amelia Bones "Harry our saviour follows the old gods, he'll have to be careful because if I could admit to being here then He'd end up in Azkaban."

When Harry had finished his muggle medical treatment he slumped against the cool aga breathing heavily sweating. "Any chance of a coffee" he asked Molly. Who turned and bustled around the HQ's kitchen pouring coffee and rummaging through cupboards returning to Harry with a large chipped mug of black java and a plate of sugar snap biscuits.

Harry lifted the mug to his lips and drained the half pint mug in a single gulp before retuning it to the draining board, and took a biscuit and nibbled upon it with a pensive expression, examining the nails on his free hand. Awaiting the barrage of questions he was sure would follow.

As the first began to speak the cut the speaker off with a swipe of his hand and said in a voice broaching no conflict "Look I've taken 2 portkeys tonight within a quarter of an hour each traversing over 750 miles, so I have exceeded the safety margin by at least 1000 miles. And so if you don't let myself and my patient go to bed she could die and I am liable to cut someone's throat as I'm feeling remarkably intolerant and suffering from magical exhaustion."

Harry carried Luna up to his room on the third floor and laid the girl in his bed, pulling the black cotton duvet over her milky white form. Slumping in a chair he watched and waited through the night to tell his beloved how he truly feels. And in the process alter and shatter her theories. Hopefully he could save her. But could Harry save himself.


End file.
